The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia-Calibrachoa referred to by the variety name ‘SAKPXC007’. ‘SAKPXC007’ originated from a hybridization in Kakegawa, Japan in October 2005. The male parent was a proprietary hybrid Calibrachoa line named ‘05-25’ (unpatented), which had a scarlet flower color, small flower size, and a creeping plant growth habit. The female parent was a proprietary hybrid Petunia line named ‘AM5-264’ (unpatented), which had a rose flower color, medium flower size, and a mounding plant growth habit.
In October 2005, the new Petunia-Calibrachoa variety was developed using an intergeneric cross between Petunia hybrida and a Calibrachoa hybrida species. After crossing the parent lines, 650 ovules were removed from flowers on the female parent and cultured by standard ovule culture techniques. In March 2006, ten intergeneric hybrid plantlets were transplanted to soil-less media for greenhouse culture and acclimatization.
In June 2006, ten plants out of ten hybrid lines were vegetatively propagated to produce rooted cuttings. In July 2006, the ten plants were transplanted to an open field and evaluated for flower color and plant growth habit through November. In December 2006, one plant which had a rosy-red flower color, good blooming ability, and a mounding plant habit was selected and vegetatively propagated. In March 2007, ten cuttings were evaluated in an open field through June 2007. In June 2007, it was confirmed that the distinct characteristics of the selection were fixed and stable. The selection was named ‘SAKPXC007’. All breeding work was conducted at Kakegawa Research station in Kakegawa Japan.
‘SAKPXC007’ has been found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings.